tangent_ghwaangfandomcom-20200214-history
Trickster Forum
Trickster Forum was a somewhat-long-running "forum webcomic" that started as part of Tangent's PowerPoint animated cartoons. The series is mostly a comedy series taking funny happenings (or parodying) around the old Game Maker Community forums, occasionally coming up with original jokes. There are side comics based on other websites, such as Facebook ("phasebook" in the Trickster universe), that are seen occasionally in some Trickster comics. The comics were posted initially on a Game Maker Community thread called A Slice of Wit, before being posted on its own thread called GMC Parody: Trickster Forum and others. As of 3 June 2018, the webcomic's main surviving reference was in Tangent's personal server. Trickster Forum lore Trickster Forum, in its universe, is a forum where people try to ask genuine questions or bring about discussions, but eventually a forum member (known as a regular) comes up and makes a joke that ends the thread. There are several groups that regulars are classified into: *Trickster Regular - a regular member *Trickster:Regular - a member with limited abilities, like not being able to use reputation *Banned - a banned member. Most banned members are awaiting moderator removal *Administrator *Local Moderator - moderates subforums *Global Moderator - moderates all forums in the Trickster website *Spambots - bot accounts Appearance While the original Trickster Forum's main page and private messaging site layouts were based on those of the first GMC's (in the dark theme), the actual threads' layouts were based on Mibbit, after a screenshot of something funny happening on the GMC channel was posted, giving Tangent the inspiration for the comics. Forumites may give a post an "uprep" and a "downrep" originally. A third reputation button, the "indifferencerep" was introduced after forumite Roytheshort mentioned it in a joke post. The rep buttons were circles with "+", nothing", and "-" sign in them. Reputation could be seen by hovering the mouse over the rep buttons. After the First Trickster Hacking (which destroyed the Trickster website and a new one had to be made), the indifference rep was not reintroduced into the second Trickster Forum. The rep buttons were then squares with arrows pointing up and down. After the Second Trickster Hacking, the third Trickster Forum had only an uprep button that said "like". There is a Spambox forum that is intended to catch spambots, but some members may post in it if they deem their posts as being spammy enough. Notable members *Changgi - an average Trickster user who started a thread parodying the Trickster Forum called GMC *Cantavanda - always trying to praise moderator True Valhalla to have their 100% warning lifted *roytheshort - frequently the one who delivers punchlines. His avatar changes from the normal "sad Roy" to the "Epic face Roy" in the punchline post. Lived originally in a house made of bricks, and now in a brick made of houses. *Nocturne - Administrator of Trickster Forum. Sometimes does trollish behaviours and never checks notifations. *Shogi - an alternate manifestation of the the comic author, Tangent. In the universe, Changgi and Shogi are different members. Also just a generic member to use when Tangent doesn't want to specifically display a member. *Insert Name Here - writer of Sacred Scriptures for the Duck Cult and loyal fan of Nintendo Nightmare. *Snakeispink - not actually named, but a random user of the Gamester Forum who demanded that a game with 3000 "pokamen" be made in 1 week. The member disappeared about as quickly as they appeared. *Moogle-girl - informant of some of the mysteries of The Unknown. However, to this day, no one really knows the whole truth behind it. *Lawsome - one of the founders of the Duck Cult. His favourite catchphrase is: "Duck" *Lukasmah - catchphrase: "Sloth" *Keypress - rival of Cantavanda *chance - reviewer who was later-promoted to a moderator. Had a crazy negative reputation. Games There were 2 games based on the Trickster Forum series, though arguably only 1. One was a game that had a picture of a lot of pokemon, and clicking earned you points. That one was a joke game. The other game was a visual novel-styled game.Category:Tangent's Creations